


Once Upon A Time

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine, NewS (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princesses of Cocklandia and Fangirlandia are in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Crack...idek....blame my meds...gomen

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms called Cocklandia and Fangirlandia. The beautiful princesses of these two countries were in love. Well, they were princes really but they were just so beautiful everyone called them princesses. Everyone knew they were in love but the princesses themselves. Just looking at them, they were meant to be.

  
One day, Princess Hiroto's parents Queen Saga and Queen Tora decided to take matters into their own hands. They locked Princess Hiroto in a tower and promised her hand to the first (read: only) princess who could rescue her. Princess Shou was called and rode up on her noble steed, Nao. Nao could talk and was basically your average human-turned-horse. He knew of the plan to make the princesses lovers and knew there was no real danger. He tried to tease Princess Shou but she ignored him.

  
It was rumoured in these parts was a dragon named Ruki. Princess Shou wondered how the hell she was expected to deal with a dragon while keeping her hair fabulous. However, what they encountered was a tiny, adorable thing that exhaled glitter at them.

  
They knew that in this forest lived a fairy named Tegoshi. They were afraid, bouncing towards them was a big ball of pink hyper looking for Massu which they lied claimed he had gone the other way.

They made it to the tower with no more adventures but they had one final test to pass: the cucumber-wielding guard Aoi. Princess Shou looked at his weapon and hid her face in Nao's mane. Luckily, the dragon Ruki had transformed into a gorgeous being who Aoi ran away with leaving Princess Shou to her love Princess Hiroto. Princess Shou left her steed and ran up to Princess Hiroto, much thanking and buttsex followed.

Princess Shou and Princess Hiroto rode Nao back to the kingdom where Queen Saga and Queen Tora gladly received them and let the kingdoms of Cock and Fangirl unite as the princesses married and lived happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
